Impending Doom
by baby-rose15
Summary: Impending doom. At least according to the newscasters, that's what was bearing down on the city. For twenty-four hours they've been forecasting the absolute worst, encouraging apocalyptic preparation.


**No work tomorrow thanks to Sandy. Hopefully I get to keep my power and internet. Anyway I came up with this, and for the record I have no idea how the NYPD handles evacuations and shift changes during a natural disaster what's here works for me. Also if you're being asked to evacuate please do. And if my mom asks I have masking tape x's on my windows, so clearly I don't own Castle.  
**

* * *

Impending Doom

Impending doom.

At least according to the newscasters, that's what was bearing down on the city. For twenty-four hours they've been forecasting the absolute worst, encouraging apocalyptic preparation. Fortunately, I am always prepared for the inevitable Zombie apocalypse, and there's a lot of cross over in supplies.

The only thing missing is all that people that are supposed to be here.

"Beckett." She chirps across the line.

"Are you on call?" I ask.

"Hmm Castle…" I can hear her chuckle on the other end, she's in a good mood despite the approaching disaster "I can't imagine why all emergency responders are on call because there's an impending hurricane and eleven foot storm surge coming our way but I'm just hanging out at home doing nothing because it's not like I'm a police officer."

"Ha ha." I gave for her benefit flopping down in the armchair in my office, "So I take it you won't be joining me for a movie marathon."

"In twelve hours I will."

"Why twelve hours?" I can't puzzle it out, but then again I'm never allowed to hang around during this things. Something about being useful while solving murders, but have no training, and _someone_ seems to think I have a tendency to get in the way.

"I was lucky and pulled first shift. I just have to wear my blues and a NYPD rain poncho and help with the evacuations." And that's why she's chipper, being a detective means that she's not directing traffic, she's probably knocking on doors or helping people into a shelters.

"How long are you off for after that?" My interest is peaked though, if she's on for 12 it means she must get at least that much off.

"24," Another perk of being further up the food chain, "So I'll probably have to deal with some of the emergency calls and people that didn't evacuate when they were told to but hopefully I'll avoid the worst of it."

"So I'll see you in the morning?" I ask hopefully, because I don't usually go so long without spending some time with her, not any more.

She sighs, "I might just want to get some sleep and a warm bath."

"What if you don't have power?" That's what they keep saying; at least a police officer should be aware of the possibility.

"What if you don't have power? She parrots back to me.

"My building has a backup generator so we will have power and hot water." There are benefits to having money. One is paying enough to never be without modern conveniences.

She's quiet on the other end before teasing, "Hmm that does sound promising."

"Come here Kate." I ask softly, desperately wanting her be here with me, "Come weather the storm with me."

She's quiet for a moment before promising, "I'll see you in the morning Castle."

"Stay dry," I offer back.

"Impossible," And she disconnects the line.

* * *

It must have been predawn hours when the bed dipped and the covers lifted so that her sliding her in next to me woke me. "Hey there sleepy," she brushed a kiss on my forehead, before settling her head on my shoulder, wrapping an arm around her middle.

"You're early," I mumble, scrubbing my face with my free hand.

Her body shakes with laughter, "No you over slept. Alexis let me in."

"Should get you a key. What time is it?" I turned my head into her hair, finding it curly and wet.

"8:30."

I open and eye taking in the pitch dark of the room, "It's too dark to be 8:30."

She yawns, "That's what happens when there's a hurricane."

"You've showered already." I finally process her wet hair and warm skin.

"Not firing on all cylinders are you?" She laughs a little, pressing a kiss to my shoulder.

"Shhhh…." I try to cut the humiliation off early, "Sleep." I tell her drifting off to sleep again, this time with her pressed against my side.

* * *

**Stay safe everyone.**

**Babyrose.**


End file.
